


Happy Birthday to Ya

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, you might get a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: The team celebrates Patty's birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyesascandles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesascandles/gifts).



> A/N: A birthday gift for a dear friend. Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and I seek no profit. Title from Stevie Wonder's Birthday song.

Patty spotted her breakfast date lounged in a chair by the TV as she walked into the apartment and dropped a kiss to his forehead when she reached him.

He turned up to look at her and grinned. "Well, If it ain’t my baby girl."

Patty smiled. "Not much of a baby pushing fifty Pops."

He shook his head. "You ain't there yet and you my baby for as long as I say."

Patty nodded. "Yes, sir." She lifted up her bag. "I got breakfast."

He sat up and gestured toward his small kitchen table. “Well what you standing there for? Let’s eat.”

While her father made his way toward the table, Patty plated their food and procured some utensils. 

When she sat down, her father asked, “What you got planned for your big day?”

Patty shrugged. “Not much, I got to go into the office and I think Erin might have something set up.”

Her father nodded as he took a bite of his pancakes. “That’s a good bunch of ladies you got there. I won’t deny it’s crazy to go around catchin’ ghosts but y’all seem to be having a good time.”

Patty nodded. “Yeah, we are.”

* * *

Patty made her way into the front lobby of the firehouse and was greeted by an excited Kevin holding a pink balloon that read  _It’s a girl_.

She tilted her head at him. “Mornin, Kev.”

Kevin smiled and handed her the balloon. “Congratulations.”

Patty crossed her eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

Kevin shook his head as if his intent was obvious. “Your birthday.”

Patty nodded. “Yeah, but why did you get me a balloon that’s for…” She paused at Kevin’s curious stare. She realized it might be pointless to explain where he’d gone awry in his gift. She smiled at him and patted his arm. 

“Thank you, Kevin.”

Erin came running in and embraced Patty. Patty let out a “ompf” as Erin threw her arms around her. Erin immediately released Patty and gave her an apologetic shrug. “Sorry, I saw you come in and wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday.”

Patty smiled. “Thanks, Kevin beat you to it though.” Patty held up the balloon.

Erin raised an eyebrow. “Why does it say-”

Patty shook her head. “It’s probably best we don’t ask.”

Erin nodded. “Right, well, Abby and I have presents upstairs if you want to come up and open them.”

Patty tilted her head. “I thought we had a bust.”

Erin waved a hand in dismissal. “Presents first, ghostbusting second.”

Patty followed her up the stairs and asked, “Abby and Holtz agreed to that order?”

Erin gave her a mischievous grin. “I didn’t give Abby much choice,” Then she tilted her head and added, “I can’t find Holtz.”

Patty chuckled.  _Business as usual_ , she thought. She walked into her office and found Abby curled up on one side of the couch with her field notebook and a scowl on her face. She smiled the moment she saw Patty though. 

“Happy Birthday.”

Patty returned her smile with one of her own. “Thanks Abby, you know we could have waited until after our bust for this.”

Abby raised an eyebrow and turned toward Erin. “Told ya.”

Erin rolled her eyes and shrugged. “Just give her your present.”

Abby handed Patty a square box wrapped in pink paper with a gold trim. Patty took it and sat down at the sofa. She unwrapped it carefully and pulled out a pair of bookends shaped to look like the New York City skyline. She reached over and enveloped Abby in a one arm hug. 

“Thank you.”

Abby nodded. “You’re welcome.” She waved impatiently toward Erin. “Now you so we can look over Patty’s notes for the inn.”

Erin handed Patty an envelope. She talked while Patty opened it. “I know you mentioned how much you might enjoy this place. There’s two in there if you wanted me to join or you can take someone else if you want.”

Patty pulled out two vouchers for a spa package at a place she had indeed mentioned once during their last movie night. She squeezed Erin’s forearm. “Thank you, Erin.”

Abby nodded. “Awesome, we’re so glad you were born, now let’s get to work.”

Patty chuckled at her and placed her presents gently on the coffee table. She stood up and stated, “Let me grab my notes.”

She could hear Erin murmuring something to Abby, no doubt scolding her for her tunnel vision. Patty appreciated Erin’s thoughtfulness but she had expected to work today and she didn’t mind Abby’s determination. It was just another reminder of how her life changed in the past year and she truly wouldn’t have it any other way. 

When she sat back down with her notes, Abby sighed. “I’m sorry, Patty.”

Patty shook her head. “Nothing to be sorry for. Now, I think we got our best shot if we come in this way.”

Abby leaned over to see where Patty pointed on the blueprints of the inn. 

* * *

Holtz came sliding down the pole when they were all suited up for their mission. She didn’t look at Patty as she passed her on the way to the garage. Patty raised her eyebrows and almost called after her when Abby spoke. 

“Let’s roll out.”

They were done in record time and back in time for dinner. 

Patty folded her overalls and tossed them into the laundry basket. She started up the stairs for her office when she heard music coming from a floor above her. 

She followed it up to the roof and found a small table set for two near her usual reading corner and Holtz standing in black dress pants, a white shirt and a bowtie. She had her hands tucked into her pockets and she nodded toward Patty. 

“Hey birthday girl.”

Patty smiled. “What’s all this?”

Holtz pointed a finger in the air. “Birthday present, phase one.”

Patty knitted her eyebrows. “How many phases are there?”

Holtz shrugged. “In the initial plan, about thirty but Erin made me cut it down to three.”

Patty chuckled and sat down as Holtz pulled her chair out. “Well, thank you, baby.”

Holtz uncovered their plates and Patty smiled at the display of cheesesteaks and fries. “Your favorite,” Holtz stated though it sounded more like a question. 

Patty nodded and reassured her. “Yes, it is.”

Holtz beamed. 

They were mostly quiet as they ate and Patty enjoyed the comfortable silence. When they were almost finished, she asked, “Where were you earlier?”

Holtz wiped her mouth and shook her finger. “No trying to guess your surprises, Pats.”

Patty tilted her head. “How is that-”

“Done? Because I think you’re going to flip over phase two.”

Patty shook her head and placed her napkin on her plate. “Yeah, I’m done.”

“Good.” Holtz stood and extended an elbow toward Patty. Patty took it and followed her to the edge of the roof. “Close your eyes.”

Patty pinned her with a curious stare. “Why?”

“Patty,” whined Holtz as she drew out Patty’s name. “I told you no guessing. Now, close those beautiful brown orbs and no peaking.”

Patty sighed and closed her eyes. She heard Holtz grab something but didn’t open her eyes to see.

“Now open,” stated Holtz. 

Patty blinked a few times to clear her vision then noticed her name in lights across one of the buildings in the distance.  _Happy BDAY Patty_  it read. She turned to Holtz who was holding a button of sorts. 

“How did you-”

Holtz gave her a sly grin and interrupted, “A magician never reveals her secrets.”

Patty shook her head. “I hope you didn’t break any laws.”

Holtz winked. “You like it though?”

Patty smiled. “It’s beautiful, baby, thank you.”

“The jail time will be worth it,” stated Holtz as she sighed happily. 

“What?” asked Patty. 

Holtz laughed as she shook her head. “Just kidding.” She winked again. “They’ll never catch me.”

Patty laughed. “What am I gonna do with you Holtzy?”

Holtz waggled her eyebrows. “I got some ideas.”

Patty crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow at her. “Do you now?”

“Yes, but they’ll wait till a later date. For now, we move on to phase three.” Holtz took her hand and led her to a small box placed near Patty’s reading corner. 

Patty regarded it and wondered how she hadn’t noticed it during dinner. 

Holtz ran over to the sheet covering it and asked, “Ready?”

Patty nodded. She gasped softly as she took it in. It was a bookshelf made of some sort of metal wiring and covered in old pages and book jackets. 

Holtz gestured toward them. “I made sure to use books that were already damaged.”

Patty walked around the shelf and noticed that Holtz added a small marquee to the top that flashed different messages that ranged from  _Don’t touch property of Patty Cakes_  and  _Patty is a queen_. 

Patty felt her eyes well up and she looked over at Holtz. “I don’t know what to say.”

Holtz tilted her head in confusion. “You don’t like it?”

Patty shook her head. “I love it.”

Holtz smiled. “You’re welcome.”

Patty walked over and placed a kiss on Holtz’s cheek. “It’s the best gift I got today.”

Holtz threw her hands up in celebration then wrapped them around Patty. “Happy Birthday, Pats.”

Patty returned her hug. “Thanks, baby.”


End file.
